1. Field
This invention relates to a system and a method for automatically controlling the brakes when the vehicle is at a rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles can come to a rest or stay at rest without a driver having to depress the brake pedals to initiate and/or employ the friction and/or hydraulic brakes. For example, the vehicle may remain at rest and/or motionless when a driver completely stops the vehicle and releases the brake pedal and/or shifts the vehicle into neutral. In another example, the vehicle may slow to a stop. In another example, the vehicle may be an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle that utilizes one pedal driving. In one pedal driving, a driver depresses the accelerator pedal to accelerate the vehicle and releases the accelerator pedal to slow the vehicle to a stop using regenerative braking. One pedal driving does not require the driver to depress the brakes to slow and/or stop the vehicle. Instead, one pedal driving employs the regenerative brakes to slow and/or stop the vehicle when the driver releases the accelerator pedal and/or is applying the accelerator pedal with a predetermined amount or within a predetermined range of pressure. If the vehicle is unexpectedly impacted by another vehicle when the vehicle is at rest, the vehicle may unintentionally move which potentially results in harm to occupants of the vehicle, as a result of the driver failing to engage the friction and/or hydraulic brakes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for automatically employing the friction and/or hydraulic brakes of a vehicle when the vehicle is at rest and motionless when the driver is not depressing the brake pedal to engage the friction and/or hydraulic brakes.